Mirage (mission)
|place = Black Forest, southern Germany |result = *Allied victory *Soviet bases repelled *Carville deceased |side1 = Allied Forces *United States * |side2 = World Socialist Alliance *Soviet Union |goal1 = *Defend Einstein and his laboratory *Defeat the invasion force |goal2 = *Destroy the main Allied base *Destroy the three German army bases *Remove Einstein's laboratory and kill Albert Einstein |commanders1 = *Allied Commander (Red Alert 2) *Albert Einstein *Eva Lee *Carville |commanders2 = *Soviet Commander (Red Alert 2) *Two World Socialist Alliance Commanders *Romanov *Zofia |forces1 = Allied land and air arsenal *Three German outposts *Mirage Tank *Navy SEALs |forces2 = Almost full Soviet land arsenal including the Apocalypse Tank Three Soviet bases |casual1 = *Moderate *Three German bases lost *Carville |casual2 = *Total *All bases lost}} Operation: Mirage is the tenth mission in the Allied campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. The mission saw the introduction of the Mirage tank and its first use for the commander. Background Although the invasion of the United States was failing, the Soviets did not relent. They invaded Western Europe and pushed deeper into Germany towards Einstein's laboratory, located at Black Forest (Schwarzwald). Their ultimate goal was to kill the acclaimed scientist in an attempt to end his supplement of weapons and technology to the Allies, as it was his alliance with the West that ultimately turned the tide against the Soviet Union. Additional U.S. forces began deploying to Europe and the Allies perceived victory to be the likelier outcome. General George Carville, along with the Commander, was ordered to Germany to help defend the laboratory. The Germans feared defeat without their strategic skills. However, before Carville could leave the Pentagon, he was killed by a Crazy Ivan in a suicide attack on his quarters. Mission events * At the beginning of the mission, Professor Einstein will contact the commander and describe the new to him. * A few moments later, the three border outposts of Germany will be leveled by an attack from three different Soviet formations. * Einstein will interject throughout the mission, offering comic relief and pointing out attackers on three occasions. * Once a spy satellite uplink is constructed, Apocalypse Tanks will arrive on the battlefield, prompting a warning from intel officer Eva Lee. Key Units/Buildings *Mirage Tank *Navy SEAL *Spy Satellite Walkthrough There are two important sites in the vicinity: Einstein's lab and the commander's base. Three Mirage Tanks are introduced and operational. While this is happening, three Soviet commanders will sneak in and destroy the nearby German outposts. (For convenience, an MCV should be sent back to the lab to start a mining and defence operation at this point). The Soviets will pour in a flavour of Rhinos, conscripts, and, in later waves, V3s and Apocalypse Tanks. With some little micromanagement of the Allies' existing arsenal and an array of prism towers the strike is handled with ease. Depending on the commander's choice, the counterattack can be spearheaded by prism tanks, air power, and/or the old flavor of cavalry/infantry mix. The Soviet assault will wane sometime after the Apocalypse tanks introduce themselves, as the Soviet commanders will focus on base construction instead. The commander needs to be careful to level the Soviet bases as three nuclear reactors are provocatively placed in the vicinity, one at each base. Valuable assets * A Tech Outpost to north of Einstein's lab. * An abandoned Ore Refinery southeast of the map that gives a crate with a Chrono Miner once captured. * A Crate containing funds can be located in a small pond to the west of the Tech Outpost. It can only be obtained by landing a NightHawk Transport with an infantry unit picking it up or by using a Navy SEAL. Aftermath With General Carville dead, the Allied Commander was effectively in charge of all Allied forces worldwide. Professor Einstein thanked the commander for protecting his home and shared with him the purpose of the Chronosphere. However the perfect place for such a superweapon was in Florida Keys, "just a few short kilometers from Soviet Cuba..." The Allied Commander returned to the United States to prepare the Allies' ultimate superweapon for the final confrontation with the Soviets. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Allied_Mission_10|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_10_-_Sidebar_Video_1| Einstein inform the Commander about Mirage Tank File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_10_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Eva contact the Commander Trivia *Although a Chronosphere is present at Einstein's lab, it is still in development and thus not operational. *The Soviet mission Deja Vu in Yuri's Revenge is essentially the same map though this time the commander has to destroy the lab as well as the Chronosphere. *It's possible to save the outpost with the Tank Destroyers, blocking off an invading force until the base is destroyed. Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Missions